Roxas and Sora One Identity
by artemis lover
Summary: Roxas is Sora's nobody. Well, what if Roxas was truly Sora, not half of Sora all of Sora. Then, lets say that instead of Sora being the Keyblade Master it was Riku. To Complicate things even more, lets say Sora was a girl pretending to be a guy. Fem. Sora Soriku
1. Sora and Roxas who are you?

As destiny Islands was consumed by darkness, a girl named Sora stood there as her home was plunged into darkness. The small ant –like creatures moving towards her. They watched her hungrily. She tried to back away, but he was corned. In the background she could hear her friends voices and the sound of yelling but none of that mattered. She was going to die and there was nothing she could do. Suddenly, the creatures jumped forward, she could do nothing to protect himself. In a flash she felt like she was falling… Falling into…darkness.

**2 years later**

"Roxas what were you thinking?" Shouted Axel as they fought countless heartless.

"I was letting off some steam!" yelled Roxas angrily.

"So you go out with no one else and attack heartless!" shouted Axel in between fighting.

"I have the keyblade, I would have been fine on my own." Yelled Roxas, annoyed.

"Uh this is pointless. You're too stubborn." Sighed Axel.

"Glad you understand that." Said Roxas "I have always been like that."

"You'd think after knowing you for 2 years I would know that by now." Said Axel.

"I know… let's go before we run into the keyblade bearer and his idiot gang." Replied Roxas.

"Alright Roxas if your so eager to go." Said Axel as he opened up a dark swirling portal and they both stepped inside.

….

Riku looked out the window of the gummy ship and he thought about his friend Sora. 'I'll find you Sora. If it means I have to search every single world.' Ever since Riku had become the keyblade master he had been searching for his friend, Sora along the way. Now Riku was beginning to think that it was a lost cause. Now he was traveling to Twilight Town, to take care of the nobodies that were there.

As Riku exited the ship he looked around to find the town overrun by nobodies. And so, he rushed in attacking the nobodies destroying all in his wake. By the time Riku had defeated all the nobodies he was extremely tired.

Out of the corn of his eye he saw something. It was a girl with long blond hair that ran down her back all in one direction. She looked familiar yet he couldn't place exactly how. Then he noticed the black robe, the telltale sign of a member of Organization 13. Just, as he pulled out his keyblade. His chest suddenly hurt as if it was reaching out to the girl.

The girl stopped, and turned around and looked at him. The girl was shocked to see him. Riku yelled out, "Who are you?"

"…Roxas." Said the girl hesitantly. The shocked expression she had been wearing changed to a smirk as she called out. " So you are the famous keyblade master, let me show you a warm welcome from Organization 13."

Roxas suddenly pulled out a keyblade and rushed at him. The keyblade was black with a small glowing white gem and the nobody symbol layed proudly on the blade.

"This is me!" shouted Roxas.

"Why are you doing this?" Riku shouted back.

"I don't need you!" yelled Roxas as she shot forward.

Riku raised his keyblade to block the attack. As the two keyblades connected, the pain in Riku's chest exploded. He slumped to the ground, suddenly, he heard a very sad voice saying, _'Riku I am sorry.' _Roxas dropped to the ground as well holding her chest.

"Why can't you just go away!" said a pained Roxas.

"What do you mean! You are the one that attacked me!" shouted Riku angrily.


	2. Lets talk about me

So guys this is the first story that I have really decided I am going to do my best to finish but I need your help. I can't decide if I should have Riku find out about Sora being a girl before he figures out that Sora is Roxas in the beginning of the story, He finds out Roxas is Sora therefore Sora is a girl or Riku only finding out that Sora is Roxas in the middle of the story. For now enjoy this insight into Roxas' life.

By the way there is and never was a Xion in this story so in order to fill her place I made Namine Roxas' friend because I still like Kairi. I just think Sora and Riku have better chemistry. Also, kairi knows Sora is a girl. I feel that Kairi is smart enough to figure out that one of her friends is a girl.

Ch2.

Roxas POV

My life sucks. Not only does one of the people who is important to the old me want to kill me, but they don't even know it's me…Bad Roxas bad… he left you behind and didn't even look for you. You have Axel now he is so much better than Riku. Axel knows you're a girl and treats you just like he would if you were a guy. Axel is the one person who helped you when _he _left you.

God…Riku why don't you understand.

Riku is fighting me! As our keyblades clashed I felt something I hadn't felt in a while for a spit second I had a…Heart… No I don't need a heart. My heart betrayed my left me and now it is with _him_. "Why can't you just go away!"? I shouted at him.

"What do you mean! You are the one that attacked me!"

Riku I may have started this fight but you…you started the war. You left me for Kairi, my only other friend. Riku you didn't even notice me once she came along so I pretended that I was strong for you yet you left me. I pretended to be a guy for you, because you were shy with girls and didn't want to be near them! Kairi didn't even care that I was a girl! She didn't care that you were paying attention to her! She was my friend too! Yet you forgot about me and went on a quest to find her and left me in the darkness! This is what you get Riku! Slash, stab, dodge, cure, thunder, slash in a continuous loop.

Suddenly, I feel arms wrap around my waist holding me back. "Roxas that is enough! Do not let your emotions get the better of you!" I know that voice ... it's Axel.

"Who are you and why are you here!" yelled Riku angrily.

"I'm Axel, and I am here to pick up my little girl." I blushed at that.

"Axel I was doing just fine on my own I could have handled him easily!" I mumbled.

"What was that? I believe Riku was winning!" Axel snarled.

"How do you know my name!" Riku said, angry for being ignored.

"Why don't you ask your little friend Sora? Oh wait he isn't here is "he!"" Axel said. Axel if you say one more thing I am going to kill you!

"How do you know about Sora!"? Riku replied. I am so screwed.

"Well maybe…" I cut him off by dragging him through a dark portal.

"I can't believe you!" I yelled at Axel. "You not only interrupted my fight but you also almost reviled my identity! Do you know how hard I tried to keep hidden?!"

"It didn't seem like you tried all that hard after all you were fighting with him and yelling at him the whole time!" Axel yelled back with equal force.

"I have the right to yell at the person who ruined my life to my nonexistent heart's content." I said tears streaming down my face.

Axel patted me on the back gently whispering, "It's okay here is not here. He can't hurt you now."

I wiped away my tears on my sleeve. "I am going to change." I yelled to Axel.

"Take a shower too, you smell like a locker room." Axel replied. I rolled my eyes in response.

When I walked out of the shower, I looked in the mirror seeing …Roxas not Sora …Roxas. I like being Roxas, Sora is a naïve "boy" who will do anything for his friends. Roxas … Roxas is strong and independent young women with the power to get what she wants.

When I leave the shower, I look for clothes. Finally, I put on my favorite clothes, a white and black checkered shirt(You know what it loosk like it's Roxas' regular top) with a black skirt and white shorts, my white tights covering my legs. I zipped on my black heels. I then put on my crown necklace underneath my shirt. After becoming, a nobody I still couldn't find the will to part with the object. I guess it is because it connects my to what I used to be. Oh well, let's go back down so I can hang out with Axel.

As soon as I walk down the stairs, I hear, "Her Roxas want to go get some sea salt ice cream?" Of course Axel asks that.

"Of course Axel it is not like there is anything else to do around here. Wait let me go get Namine." I rush down stairs to go find the only other **sane** girl around here. "Hey Namine, would you like to go get Sea Salt ice cream with Axel and I?"

"Sure Sora … I mean Roxas I would love to get ice cream with you." Replies my blond haired friend." Every time I look at her she reminds me of the good times I had with Kairi. She and I were like sisters she was one of the people who wouldn't judge me about acting like a guy. She didn't even care that Riku liked her because she knew I liked him. Yet now that I am gone she betrayed me.

"Great Kai…Namine, lets go." I say as I rush up stairs. I can finally forget about what happened and just relax with my friends. Stop being the stupid keyblade wielder without a heart and sit by and watch people walking along.

**Riku POV In twilight town**

(can you guess where this is going?**)**

What did those two people mean? Why can't I go away? Why don't you go ask your friend Sora? What do they know about Sora? I need to find them.

As I walk through the streets I see three figures on top of the clock tower.

"Hey Riku maybe we should check out those figure." Said Goofy.

"Alright lets go." I said in response.


	3. Too Much Light Can Be A Bad Thing

I have decided that kingdom hearts Chain of Memories did happen, but it was a little different from before. For one, instead of Sora it's Riku and Sora isn't like Riku. Riku still holds the power of dawn because I think that is an awesome power. Sora is the keyblader of light or was the keyblader of light. Roxas was there for CoM and was the last boss before the whole Memories thing. Instead of Riku helping Sora regain his memories. Roxas helps Xikur (Riku's nobody) and takes the role of Riku sans the whole darkness thing. You know how each nobody has a power and Roxas didn't? Well I fixed that and you're about to find out what it is.

I do have a basic plot line planned but for that to move on I have to set the stage for Roxas to get so mad at Riku that she does the next major event. So sorry if this is a bit repetitive.

Riku POV

As we walked up the stairs we noticed there were a few nobodies on the steps. We made quick work of them, and continued on towards the three figures.

(I'm too lazy to write the rest. It is Easter give me a break.)

When we reached the figures it turned out to be those two people we met earlier. Axel and Roxas I think. Roxas looks very different without the Organization coat on. There is some one else there two she has blond hair with a white dress, which has white lace and the bottom. Her small feet framed with sandals. I feel like I know her some how.

Roxas turns two us saying, "Go away we aren't doing anything so just leave us alone."

"Just because you aren't doing something right this minute doesn't mean you won't do anything in the future." I reply.

"I like Xikur better wish he didn't have to leave. What happened to him was all my fault." Sora whispered to the other girl so softly I could barely hear it.

"Who is Xikur and why is what happened to him your fault." I ask her in frustration.

"I am not going to divulge my darkest secrets to you when all you have done is attack me and insult me!" Roxas yelled at me.

"You are the reason all your friends are gone. It's all your fault is because you destroy everything you ever touch. You are a monster without feeling, an empty shell!" I yell in anger not even realizing what I just said.

Roxas starts to breaking into tears at my words. "Namine it is my fault! He is right! I hurt my best friends the only two people who mattered to me and stood by and watched." She screams with her face in the other girl now known as Namine.

Axel out raged stood up and yelled at me, "I don't know who you think you are but if you think for one second that I am going to stand by and watch you insult my friend when you have absolutely no idea what you are talking about, then you are dead wrong!" I stood there shocked at his actions. Finally, realizing what I had just said.

As Axel as about to attack me I some one shout, "Axel leave him to me I want to show him just who he is messing with." The voice was sinister and intimidating. I looked around for who said that but could find no one.

Axel backed away revealing Roxas…But there was something wrong with her. Her eyes where glowing white with no pupil or retina they were pure white. Her hair blew with a nonexistent wind. Her keyblade had changed into a key outline that was glowing white with nothing else visible except the shining white outline.

"I am the keyblader of light and all those who oppose light are of darkness and darkness must be eradicated." Roxas said, her voice sent chills up my spine. She looked around, "This is not a suitable place for a battle. We shall go to the arena of light." She decided.

Roxas waved her hand and in a flash we were in an empty pure white coliseum.

(One long and hard to write fight scene later)

"See you are no match for the power of the light!" Roxas boasted, as she was about to deliver the killing blow. Just as the keyblade was about to hit me, Axel's charka stopped the blade saving me.

"Roxas you don't want to do this. This isn't you this is the light and it is about to kill some one. You need to come back!" Axel yelled leaving me confused.

"No we enjoy this power we are hurt no longer. The light knows all and it requires that all darkness being eliminated." Roxas say the light around her getting brighter.

"Is that Roxas or the Light talking because the Roxas I know is not a killer. She is a girl who laughs at my jokes, paints with Namine on Saturdays and can't get enough of sea salt ice cream. This is not the Roxas I know and I refuse to believe that she would give up like that!" Axel yells back at The Light. (From now on when Roxas is taken over by light I am going to call her The Light.)

I am so confused. Had this ever happened? "Donald, Goofy do you get what is going on here?" I asked them.

"Well the king said something about the vessel of light so maybe that was Roxas' somebody." Goofy replies.

"Goofy that is the dumbest thing you have ever said." Donald replies.

When I looked back at Axel and Roxas. Roxas' hand was twitching and the light around her was slowly dimming. Until finally, the light disappeared and Roxas into Axels arms fell forward keyblade dispersing in the process.

Axel turned to us and said, "This is what you get when you think only about yourself and your selfish needs. Sometimes you should think before you say random thoughts and idea to people." He then dragged Roxas into a dark corridor.

Roxas POV

The last thing I remembered was Riku yelling at me and crying then it just went blank. But that was okay because I safe and I no longer felt sad, happy or angry I felt…Numb.

I was surrounded in light, my mind hazy while some one whispered to me, "It is alright Roxas, no one can hurt you, The Light is here to protect you. Lay down and relax let The Light handle your problems."

I started to believe the voice gently closing my eyes until I hear Axel's voice cry out, "Is that Roxas or the Light talking because the Roxas I know is not a killer. She is a girl who laughs at my jokes, paints with Namine on Saturdays and can't get enough of sea salt ice cream. This is not the Roxas I know and I refuse to believe that she would give up like that!" W... What is going on? I tried to reach up to Axel but something kept pushing me back down. In a last ditch effort to reach Axel I jumped and threw myself where I heard his voice.

The numb feeling is gone and I am back, my body is tired and I can barely stand. I feel the world once again go blank as I fainted from exhaustion.


	4. The Pilfered Princess

Chapter 4

Roxas POV

Riku if you want me to be the bad guy fine. Then, let me show you just how right you are.

"We need the princess of heart out of the way. Who will retrieve her for us?" Said Xemnas.

"I will get the princess." I declared. "Let me make the keyblade wielder feel the pain I felt." I added.

"Alright it is decided. Take the princess and bring her to the dungeons after. Make sure no one tells Namine of this occurrence."

I nodded and left Xemnas' presence. Opening a dark corridor to Destiny Islands I stepped through. This is the first time I have gone back to Destiny Islands since I became a nobody.

As soon as I step out of the dark corridor I see a group of girls talking and having fun. Immediately I spot Kairi, the girl who betrayed me. I wait for the girls to leave and when the only one left is Kairi I step out of the shadows.

* * *

3rd Peron POV

Roxas snuck up behind Kairi and grabbed her waist. Lifting her onto her shoulders.

"Who are you? Put me down!" Kairi yelled and she pounded on her kidnapper's back.

"I am the shadow of your friend." Roxas said.

"At least let me see your face then." Kairi pleaded.

"You can see my face when we get there." Roxas said and she opened up a dark corridor. Stepping through the corridor, she immediately dropped Kairi upon arrival.

"We're here I hope you enjoy your stay." Roxas commented as she locked the cage door.

As soon as Kairi turned around she saw… Sora. "Why are you doing this we missed you! You've been okay this whole time and you didn't even tell us!" Kairi yelled.

"I am not Sora. My name is Roxas, S, and I am far from okay." Roxas said as she turned around. "I am an empty shell of your friend. A monster without feeling, I destroy everything I touch."

"Oh Sora do you really think so low of yourself? You are not a monster without feeling, you are my friend." Kairi said.

"My name is not SORA and if you really thought that then you would have looked for me! I was alone surrounded by light, not even worthy enough to become a heartless!" Yelled Roxas.

"What do you mean you aren't worthy enough to become a heartless?" Asked Kairi, confused.

"I didn't become a heartless. My heart hid itself in the safest place it could find and my body just faded into light. That is what I mean. My heart betrayed me I found my heart and it is with the very person who left me! Why would I need a heart?" Roxas cried.

"Sora… Roxas everyone needs a heart whether they want to or not. You are perfect the way you are, there is nothing wrong with you."

'You're just saying that so I will let you go!" Cried Roxas.

"Roxas I heard what you are doing, and I'm coming with you! Oh. You already did well I am here to comfort you." Yelled Axel as he came in running.

"Thanks Axel could you watch Kairi I need some time alone." Said Roxas, as she walked away.

"What did you do to make her like that?" Axel asked Kairi.

"I told her about how we missed her and she mattered to us." Kairi replied.

"Oh. That makes sense. You must have reminded her of Namine." Axel stated.

"She did say that. Who is Namine any way?" Asked Kairi.

"Uh Namine is… your nobody." Sighed Axel.

"Really can I meet her? If I have a nobody does Riku have one too?" said Kairi, exicited.

"Well Riku had a nobody named Xikur." Said Axel.

"Where is he now?" Questioned Kairi.

"I don't know the whole story. You would have to ask Roxas." Said Axel

* * *

4 days later

**Riku's POV**

"There is a message here from Destiny Islands saying Kairi is missing." Said Goofy.

"What! Who took her? Did the leave any evidence of who they were? I hope she is okay. Maybe it was Origination 13." Said Riku.

"Calm down Riku. There was a message left and this is what it said, 'You were right I do destroy everything I touch.'" Said Goofy.

(I rarely write for Donald because he is very hard to write for and I still can't get his accent right!)

"Isn't that what you told that Roxas girl?" asked Donald.

"It is. You don't think she took Kairi?" said Riku.

**Sorry for the delay. I have been so busy with the last 2 months of school I will try to update as soon as I can.**


	5. Lets Explore Context!

Sorry everyone but this chapter is going to be mainly background info and flashbacks in order to fill in the plot bunnies.

Roxas POV

What Kairi said touched something that shouldn't even exist anymore. Her words touched my heart, making me remember what it was like when everything was happy and carefree. Those days are long gone just like Sora. Sora was spared the pain of being a heartless and cursed with being a nobody instead.

Summoned my keyblades for solstice. I held Oblivion in my left hand and light in Darkness in my right hand; one for The Light and the other an everlasting reminder that I will never be as good as the keyblade wielder.

When I ever my keyblades are in my hand, I am no longer defenseless; and the warm feeling of happiness and protection fills my body.  
I can't wait to see Riku's face when he find out his true love is missing! Then he shall feel my pain the heartbreak I felt when I was found by the organization.

Flashback

I saw a bright light then suddenly I felt hollow, emotionless yet oddly whole. I quickly searched around for Riku and Kairi yet, they weren't there, I was alone they had left me. I looked around I was in an odd white castle with some sort of key in my hand. What was going on?

"So you are the new nobody? What is your name?" said some one behind me. I turned to see some one with spiky red hair and triangle tattoos under their eyes. Instinctively I raised the key in my hand to point at them.

"Wow there! I am here to help you not to be speared by your keyblade!" Axel said.

"What is a keyblade?" I asked.

"It is the thing in your hand. Don't you know that? Here let me help you." Axel said with concern.

"Where are Riku and Kairi? What did you do with them?" I yelled.

"I didn't do anything. They left you here, all alone." Axel said.

I felt tears gathering at the edges of my eyes. "Liar!" I yelled

Flashback end

After that I never truly felt safe. Yes, I felt happy here but it was nothing compared to the safety and happiness of Destiny Island.

I remember that one time on the beach with Namine and Axel were the closest I ever got to feeling like I did on Destiny Islands.

Whether I like it or not being around Kairi makes me feel safe. I guess that is why I was so drawn to Namine

Riku POV

How dare she! Who does she think she is, kidnapping Kairi like that? Kairi is the only connection I have left to Sora!

She is a part of Organization 13 she is probably going to hurt Kairi to get to me. I can't let that happen!

It is high time we took the battle to their front door!

Kairi's POV (what a shocker! Note: this is after the Sora POV)

As I thought about what Sor…Roxas had said, I heard the clack of boots hitting the hard ground. I looked up to see who it was.

"Roxas. Why are you back here?" I said

"Kairi, whether I like it or not you're my best friend not even being a nobody can change that." Grumbled Roxas

"Can I ask you a few questions Roxas?" I said

"Sure. But, you might not get the answers you expect. Even as a nobody, I am still brutally honest."

"Who was Xikur, and what did you have to do with him?" I asked

"Xikur was Riku's nobody. He and I were inseparable." She answered. She pulled out a photo and showed it to me. There was Axel, Roxas, a boy with silver hair with black highlights. He had green eyes just like Riku. That must be Xikur! And a girl with blond hair in a white dress, they were all laughing.

"This is a picture of Axel, Xikur, Namine and I."

"So Xikur and you were like Sora and Riku. So what happened to him?" I said.

"I helped a man save Riku when he lost his memories, but at a cost. In order to save Riku he needed the powers of his nobody back. I tried to help Xikur but in the end there was only one thing I could do. I destroyed him. His power returned to Riku and I had lost my best friend, again." She started crying at the end, tears spilling onto her dark robe.

"Sora it's not your fault. Riku needed you and you did what you had to in order to save him. There is nothing wrong with that." I told her.

"That's not what Riku thinks." Said Roxas, adopting her tuff, emotionless facade.

"What are you talking about? Riku would never tell you that!" I defended.

"Do you think those words I said earlier were mine! No, I was quoting your boyfriend! I was ridiculed by him he didn't even notice that I was his best friend! No he saw Roxas the evil member of Organization 13! Not once did he say something that was in any way kind to me! He even blamed me for Xikur's death" Cried Roxas.

"Next time I see Riku I am going to nock some sense into him! How dare he say things that he has no idea about!" I yelled.


End file.
